Reunited
by castiellover
Summary: Danny and Lydia haven't seen Ethan or Aidan in two weeks and they were all but convinced that they were over. When they come back everything kind of goes back to normal but there's one problem, Isaac is still pissed. NO BATA and rated T for language in the furture. Changed summary :-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Haven't wrote in an while and I was bored so I decided to write my first DETHAN fic. Two weeks after they disappeared the twins return to Beacon Hills. Danny/Ethan & Lydia/Aidan**

**...**

"I don't feel like going anywhere." Danny says climbing back into his bed.

"Come on sweetie you've been moping around in your room for days." Lydia says going over to the bed and pulling the covers off him. "Besides I need to get my mind off of you know who so get up, shower and dressed so we can go."

Danny groaning and sat up. "Fine I'll go with you to this party. Give me ten minutes and I'll be down alright." Twenty minutes later Danny was making his way down the stairs. "Okay I'm ready."

"Good." Lydia simply says getting to her feet. Smiling from ear to ear she grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

Danny had to park a few houses away from where the party was because the entire block was filled with kids and cars. Getting out they made their way to the house, already hearing the loud rock music. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Come on, I just want you to have fun for a chance." Lydia smiles. "And besides what's the best way to get over a ex boyfriend, get under another one."

**...**

The house was crowded with kids, half they knew and half they didn't. As soon as they entered the house Lydia went searching for a distraction, leaving Danny alone. He walked around until he found the kitchen and made himself a drink. He knew it would be spiked but he didn't care. He was leaning against the wall by the stairs when he spotted a half naked Jake, his ex, heading his way.

"Why is it that you can never keep your clothes on?"

Jake smiled. "Awe come on you know that you love it. So where's your little boyfriend, haven't seen him in a while?"

Danny shrugged. "We broke up."

"Well that sucks." Jake walked closer to Danny. "So do you want to dance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Danny says looking away from Jake.

"Come on, I promise that you'll enjoy yourself. Grabbing Danny's hand he led them into the crowd of people and wrapped his arms around him.

Danny swayed back and forth but kept his hands by his side. He could feel Jake's hand sliding down his chest and around his waist, pulling them closer. When Jake's hands reached his belt buckle he pushed him away. "Jake, what the hell are you doing?"

"Awe, you know you want too." Jake says.

"You're drunk and I'm leaving." Ignoring Jake calling his name he went looking for Lydia. He couldn't find her downstairs so he went upstairs. After searching the front rooms went to the back. Opening the door he found Lydia making out with another guy. "Seriously Lydia?"

"What?" Lydia says.

"Look you can stay if you want but I'm going to head back home." Danny says.

"You weren't even here for that long Danny." She says.

Danny sighed. "I know but now that I've been groped by my ex I'm not in the partying mood anymore. I'm leaving my keys with you so you'll have a way back to my place."

"Are you going to walk?" Lydia asked sitting up.

"I'll be fine." Danny says. "I'll call you later." Leaving the room he headed home.

**...**

Ten minutes later Lydia was once again making out with some guy when she heard the door open. "Ugh, can't you see this room is...occupied."

"Hi." Aidan says leaning against the door frame. "I see you've been busy."

"What did you expect me to do?" Lydia says moving from underneath the guy.

Aidan glared at the guy who was just sitting on the bed. "You're done here so you can go."

Lydia watched as the guy stumbled to his feet, grabbed his clothes, shoes and left the room.

Aidan closed the door and leans against it. "So you've moved on?"

"No I just needed a distraction." Lydia says going over to him. "Where the hell have you been?"

Aidan smiled. "Doesn't matter."

Lydia groaned. "I really do hate you, you know that right?"

Aidan grabs Lydia by the waist and lifts her up. Her legs immediately going around his waist. "Sure you do." Seconds later the two were locked in a heated kiss on the bed.

**...**

When Danny got home he headed right for the stairs but hearing voices in the living room made him stop. "Mom?" He called out, heading that way. When she got to there he found his mother sitting on the couch and she wasn't alone. "Ethan?"

Ethan turned to Danny and got to his feet. "Hey Danny."

**Word from the Arthur:**

**I know it's short and I'll try to make the next one longer. Next chapter will be up in a few days and it will pick up where this one left off. Comments XoXo;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay maybe I should have told you guys this in the first chapter but Danny already knows about the supernatural and werewolves but he doesn't know about Ethan being involved in Boyd and Erica's death. Now that Ethan is back he wants to tell Danny so there would be no more secrets between them. Aidan however, doesn't think it's a good idea. Derek, Scott and Stiles will be joining my story soon but it will mainly focus on mostly DETHAN because I'm in love with those two. Still a little hesitant about bringing Isaac in as well, should I?**

** ... **

"How long have you been here?" Danny asked walking over to Ethan.

Ethan shrugged. "For about a half hour, your mom and I have been catching up on the past two weeks. Um do you think we can talk for a minute?"

'Well that doesn't sound good' Danny thought in his head. He nodded and looked over at his mom. "Mom is it okay if we go upstairs?"

"Sure, dinner's almost done so don't be long." Susan says getting up. "It was nice talking to you Ethan."

Ethan looked back at her and gave her a smile. "You to Miss Mahealani." Once she left he followed Danny up the stairs and too his room. When he got there he noticed a few differences. "You rearranged your room?"

"Yeah." Replied Danny sitting on his bed. "Lydia thought it would be a good idea and it would help me move on but it didn't help."

Ethan saw a box in the corner of the room. Looking inside he saw lots of pictures of Danny and him. "That's why all of our pictures are in that box?"

"She said that after what happened to you and Aidan you weren't coming back. I thought throwing them out would help me forget about you but I couldn't bring myself to actually do it. They've been sitting there ever since " Danny says. "Where have you been the last two weeks?" "My brother and I just needed to get away for a while. Don't worry it had nothing to do with you." Ethan sighed. "But I am sorry for not calling or answering when you called. I didn't do it intentionally to hurt you, it just happened."

"What were you and Aidan doing ?" Danny asked nervously.

"Trying to deal with the fact that we're no longer alphas but omegas." Ethan admitted then moved to sit next to Danny. "I need to tell you something."

Danny nodded and smiled nervously. "Should I be nervous?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Ethan could hear Danny's heartbeat start to quicken and it only made him more afraid to tell him the truth. "Just don't hate me after I tell you this."

That only made Danny panic even more and his legs starts shaking. When Ethan reached out and took his hand his leg stopped and he smiled. "Sorry."

Ethan gives him a smile back. "It's okay." Their eyes suddenly met and he reaches up to touch the side of Danny's face. "I really missed you." He whispers.

Danny melts into Ethan's touch. "Me too." He found himself moving closer to Ethan. Their eyes never breaking apart. Just as their lip were about to touch the door opened.

"Whoa, sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Kyle, Danny's father says coming into the room. Danny sighed and looked over at his dad. "Hey dad." Kyle smiled.

"How about that, the guy you've been going on and on about for the past few weeks is back." Ethan saw Danny's face go slightly red and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Mahealani."

"You too." Kyle says shaking his hand. "So Ethan, are you staying for dinner?"

"Um sure, that sounds good." Ethan says. "Well why don't you to get washed up and come on down."

Kyle looked over at Danny. "Where's your car?"

Danny started rubbing his neck. "I left it with Lydia at the party and walked home."

"You walked home?" Kyle says and Danny nods. "Just make sure it's back here before ten." With that he leaves the room.

"Sorry about that." Danny says.

"That's okay." Ethan says. "We can just talk some other time."

**... **

**11:23 that night**

Danny was standing by Ethan outside by his motorcycle. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Still thinking about what you wanted to tell me earlier."

Look I might be pretty busy for the rest of the weekend but can we meet Monday after school. We can go back to my place and I'll tell you everything that's going on." Ethan says.

"Okay." Replied Danny. Closing the space between them he pulled Ethan into a hug. "I love you." He whispered.

Ethan smiled. "I love you too." Pulling away he started his bike and pulled out of the driveway.

**... **

**Later that night **

"Thanks for the ride." Lydia says starting to get out.

"Hey?" Danny says stopping her. "Have you talked to Aidan yet?"

Lydia turned to face him. "Um yeah we talked for a while, why do you ask?"

"Ethan said that he needed to tell me something but my dad showed up before he could tell me." Danny says nervously. "Whatever it was has been bothering me since he left. I mean what do you think it is that he wants to talk about?"

Lydia honestly didn't know anything. "I don't know?"

"Whatever it is it can't be worse then him being a werewolf, can it?" Danny says looking over at Lydia. "I mean it's not like he's ever killed anyone or anything, right?"

Lydia paused before smiling. "Right."

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is going to drive me crazy all weekend."

"Okay then I'll um call you later." Lydia replied getting out and heading inside.

Danny waited until she got inside before heading back home.

**... **

"Are you crazy?" Aidan yelled from Ethan's doorway. "You can't seriously believe that telling Danny that will have a good outcome."

"It doesn't matter." Replied Ethan. "When I first told Danny I was a werewolf he flat out asked me did I kill anyone and I said no."

"Well we didn't technically kill Erica or Boyd." Says Aidan. "We assisted in Boyd's death and looked on as Kali killed Erica."

Ethan sighed. "That's just as bad as killing them.

"Does Danny even talk to them?" Asked Aidan. "I've never seen them engaged in any kind of conversation."

"Other then them being classmates they didn't." Ethan sighed. "Him not knowing this is eating me up inside and I have to tell him."

Aidan just shook his head. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I get that but I have to do this." Replied Ethan then decided to change the subject. "So did you tell Lydia how much your in love with her?"

"No and I'm not going to tell her that." Aidan says. "We just got back and I don't want to freak her out by telling her that."

Ethan shook his head. "Man I never thought I'd see the day that the big bag alpha turned beta wolfie is in love with a girl."

Aidan snorted. "Shut up, so when are you going to tell him."

"I'm going to invite him over Monday after school so I need you not to be here." Says Ethan walking pass Aidan out of his room. "I don't want anything or anyone to get in the way of me telling him."

"How do you think he's going to react?" Asked Aidan following him. "When you told him that you were a werewolf he avoided you for three weeks straight."

"But he came around." Replied Ethan. "I want him to fully trust me again and in order for that to happen I have to be straight up with him. Now can we please talk about something else?"

Aidan shrugged. "Fine, we'll talk about something else."

"Thank you." Ethan replied heading over to the refrigerator.

**... **

Danny was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when someone knocked on his door. Looking towards the door he saw his dad. "Hey dad."

"So are you and Ethan back together or what?" Kyle asks.

"I don't know, I mean two weeks ago I would have thought that we were but now that he's back it's like he was never gone." Danny says sitting up. "Did he tell you why he disappeared?" Kyle asked.

"Only that he was going through a rough time with his brother and needed to get away for a while." Danny says. "It's not a big deal anyway dad so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Well it was good to see you smiling again." Kyle replies. "Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad." Danny says laying back down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ethan wanted to tell him. Either way, he was nervous.

**...**

**C****OMING UP... **

**Now that he's back in school Ethan has a few altercations with Danny's ex boyfriend. While dealing with that he also has to deal with getting Scott to trust him and his brother. Aidan has trouble being around Derek and keeping his anger in check so Lydia does her best to help. ARTHUR'S NOTE: These are based on some of the spoilers I read, THANKS FOR READING. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur's Note: Okay so I decided to add Isaac and his hatred for the twins into the story and I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter notes: Danny has a moment with Isaac in the halls that leaves him a little shaken. More problems arise for Ethan because not only does he have to deal with Jake, the ex boyfriend, but Isaac as well. Aidan tries to get use to being a human in highschool and being with Lydia.**

**...**

**Monday morning**

Danny could feel it, eyes staring at the back of his head. Turning his head he saw Isaac leaning against the lockers not far from him. "What do you want?"

Isaac shrugged. "Just wanted to give you a little advice about you boyfriend."

Danny sighed. "I've heard all your stories Isaac and quite frankly I'm tired of hearing it."

"All I'm saying is that you're better of with your cheating ex boyfriend." Isaac says.

"What the hell is your problem with Ethan?" Danny yelled, not caring that others were looking at him.

Isaac smiled. "You want to know what my problem is with Ethan?" Isaac snapped.

"Yeah." Danny closed his locker and faced Isaac. "I mean I thought he was apart of your pack."

"That son of a bitch is not apart of our pack!" Isaac yelled, drawing more attention to them.

Danny saw Isaac's eyes flash yellow and found himself talking a few steps back. "What's he ever done to you?"

Isaac's smile faded. "There's so much that you don't know Danny. Not only have they tried to kill me but they-"

"Isaac!" Scott yelled joining the two. "Why don't you take a walk, cool off."

Isaac traded looks between the two before turning and leaving, a low growl escaped his lips.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked looking over at Danny.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Danny says not looking his way.

"Your heart beat." Replied Scott looking down at his chest.

Danny could now feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest and closed his eyes. "I'm okay, he just caught me off guard."

"Danny-" Scott started.

"I have to go." Danny says quickly walking off. Instead of going to class Danny went to the bathroom. Resting his hands on the counter he closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. "God you scared me."

"Sorry." Replied Ethan sliding his hand down his back. "What happened, I heard-"

"I'm fine." Danny says turning to face him. "I just ran into Isaac in the hall and it freaked me out a little."

"What did he say?" Ethan asked lowering his voice.

"Basically that I'm better of with my cheating ex boyfriend." Danny shook his head. "You should have seen the look on his face. I mean why does he hate you and Aidan so much?"

"I don't know." Ethan replied looking away from Danny. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

**...**

**First period**

Aidan tried to ignore the death glares he got from Isaac as soon as he walked into the school. It wasn't just him either, Lydia was also getting the same cold shoulder from the beta. "Are you sure that this is what you want Lydia?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked shutting her hand held mirror.

"Isaac isn't talking to you because of me." Aidan says looking over at her.

"Look I don't blame them for acting like this, especially Isaac." Lydia sighed. "But I'm my own person and I can make my own choices."

"Which is?" Aidan asked.

"I'm glad that you decided to come back." Using her free hand she reached over and pulled Aidan into a kiss.

Mrs. Marin happens to look up from her desk and immediately spotted her daughter in action. "Lydia?" She called out.

Lydia pulled away from Aidan like she did nothing wrong and smiled towards her mother. "Sorry." She said going back to her book.

Aidan couldn't help but smile but that smile soon disappeared when he felt someone watching him. Looking towards the door he saw Isaac starting at him. Now in no way possible did Isaac scare him but the way Isaac was starting at him almost gave him chills. Seconds later Isaac walked away from the door. He turned back to find Lydia staring at him. "What?"

Lydia sighed. "Just forget about him?"

Aidan slowly nodded. "Yeah."

**...**

**Sometime later**

Ethan was going through his locker when Jake walked up next to him. He ignored him and continued going through his lockers.  
Jake watched him for a few seconds before reaching up and shutting his locker. "You do see me standing here, right?"

Ethan growled deep in his throat and looked towards the human. "What do you want?"

"What made you come back?" Jake asked, leaning against the locker.

"Danny?" Ethan simply says.

"You think you can come back after two weeks and pick up where you left off." Jake says. "When Danny has clearly moved on."

"With who, you?" Ethan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Are you saying that something happened between you two when I was gone?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Replied Jake, puffing his chest.

Ethan laughed because he could tell that Jake was lying. "Whatever makes you feel better." Opening his locker again he pulled out his algebra book then closed it. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." He spotted his brother by his algebra class and went over to him. "Hey?"

"What took you so long?" He called out when Aidan got in front of him.

"Sorry, Jake wanted to talk." Ethan says holding out the book. Just as the bell rang he took Aidan's English book and headed to his brothers class. Just as he rounded the corner he ran into Isaac. "Sorry." He says after a moment of silence.

"You're not fooling anyone with the whole nice act." Isaac growled out. "You're going to pay for what you did to Boyd and didn't do for Erica. I'm going to make sure of that." He pushed pass Ethan before heading the opposite way.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Ethan said to himself before heading to his brothers class.

**...**

**Lunchroom**

Danny kept getting the feeling that he didn't know the whole story between the twins and Isaac. "Hey Lydia." He says when she sat down across from him.

"I heard what happened with Isaac, are you okay?" Asked Lydia.

Danny nodded. "I'm trying to figure out what Isaac has against Ethan and Aidan." Lydia immediately regretted sitting down. "You know that Ethan and Aidan use to be the bad guys right?" He nodded. "I'm sure Isaac hates them because they tried to kill him. It's all in the past now anyway so all we have to do is move on and for Isaac that might be a little hard."

**Across the room**

Isaac was staring at Danny and Lydia while listening to every word they were saying. "You can't seriously be thinking about letting them join our pack."

Scott sighed and returned his focus back on his food. "I'm not thinking anything Isaac."

Isaac looked over at him. "You're seriously considering it, I can see it all over your face." He sat up. "They killed Boyd." He nearly yelled.

"I know that." Scott replied. "But they changed-"

"Bull!" Isaac yelled getting to his feet. "You want to trust them then go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you when they try to kill you. Besides Derek doesn't want them in our pack."

"Derek isn't the alpha." Scott simply says.

Isaac looked around and saw others staring at them. Swallowing his anger he sat back down. "I don't trust them Scott and nether does Derek, that's not going to change." Getting up he picks up his trey and walks off.

Scott watches him a few seconds then turned to find Lydia and Danny staring at him. He never knew being an alpha would be so much pressure. Getting up he left the lunchroom as well.

After Scott left he turned back to Lydia. "Wonder what that was all about? Hey I have a Question, when was the last time you talked to Isaac?"

"Why do you ask?" Asked Lydia.

"Because I use to always see you with him." Danny says. "Now that Ethan and Aidan are back you're not. Is it because you and Aidan are together now?"

"Danny?" Lydia says leaning on the table. "I love you but if you don't stop with all the questions I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands."

Danny laughed. "Sorry."

"Stop worrying so much, it doesn't look good on you. Which is a real shame because you're very attractive." Lydia says trying to change the subject. "So how does feel, now that he's back?"

Danny started playing with his food. "Just like I told my dad, it feels like he never left."

**...**

When Danny got home after school he went right up to his room. Sitting on his bed he pulled off his shoes and pulled out his cellphone. Just as he was about to call Ethan he heard taping noises. Turning around he saw Ethan outside his window waving at him. Getting up he goes over and opens it. "Why do you do that when you can use the door?"

Ethan shrugged climbing through the window. "Well that's no fun now is it." Reaching up he pulled Danny into a kiss. "I missed you."

Danny smiled. "Ethan we were together like fifteen minutes ago."

Ethan sighed and grabbed the bottom of Danny's jacket. "Felt like a lifetime to me."

"I was just about to go to your place." Danny says taking Ethan's hand and leading them to his bed.

"Aidan needed the apartment for something so I decided to come here." Replied Ethan.

Danny looked down and cleared his throat. "Hey when you came over Friday when you came over you said that you needed to tell me something. Did it have anything to do with Isaac and why he doesn't like you and your brother."

"Yeah, it does." Just as Ethan was about to start talking again his phone started ringing. Not bothering to see who it was he pushed ignore. Seconds later it started ringing again.

"Maybe it's important." Danny says.

"It can wait." Ethan starts to put his phone away but Danny took it away just as it started ringing again. "Danny don't-"

"Hello?" Danny says answering the phone. "It's Scott and he says it's important." He says holding it out for Ethan. He figured that if Scott was calling it had something to do with the supernatural.

Ethan took the phone and got to his feet. "Yeah Scott...what?"

Danny watched as Ethan paced back and fourth before stopping in front of him. "Is everything okay?"

"I have to go." Ethan says hanging up the phone and going back over to Danny. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Danny says cutting him off. He tried not to sound disappointed that once again he wouldn't be able to talk to Ethan.

Ethan noticed and sat next to him. "Hey, don't worry we're still going to talk." He leans down and presses his lips to Danny. "I love you."

Danny smiled against Ethan's lips. "I know, love you too." He watched silently as Ethan headed back over to the window. "Be careful."

"Always." Replied Ethan before he jumped out of the window.

Danny walked over to the window just in time to see Ethan pull out of his driveway.

**...**

**Derek's loft**

"I knew we couldn't trust him." Isaac growled out.

Derek looked over at Isaac. "He came over here to talk to Scott. You're the one who attacked him." He looked back at Aidan who was leaning against the wall and unconscious.

"Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing." Isaac says. "After everything they did we're not going to let them in. Hell I'm still pissed that you let Deucalion walk when you should have killed him."

"Maybe you should go home because when Ethan gets here I don't want this to happen again." Derek says motioning to Aidan.

"I'm not leaving you with them." Isaac snapped.

Derek smiled. "I can take care of myself."

Five minutes later Scott was standing outside with Derek watching as Isaac drove off on his bike. "Can I ask you something?"

"I can't tell you what to do Scott." Replied Derek. "You're the alpha and this is your pack, do what you think is right."

"But what if I make a mistake?" Scott says looking over at Derek. "What if Isaac is right and they betray us?"

Derek smiled. "Then I'll really enjoy ripping their throats out, come on."

Scott sighed and followed Derek back up to his loft where they waited for Ethan.

**Arthur's Note: More Derek in the next chapter and I'll also be bringing in Stiles (Not evil Stiles though). Until next time xoxo reviews :-0**

**Coming up...**

**Ethan tries his best to convince Derek and Scott that he and his brother can be trusted. Stiles decides to pay Danny visit and he's not the only visitor Danny will have. While all that is happening Lydia decides to make the first move and talk to Isaac.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that night**

After Scott refused to take him and his brother in Ethan found himself sitting in Danny's driveway. Once Aidan got up he took off before he could say anything leaving Ethan alone with both Scott and Derek. After everything that happened Scott still didn't trust him and he couldn't figure out why. Before he left Scott did tell him to tell Danny the truth before someone else beat him too it. He looked up at Danny's bedroom window and saw Danny smiling down at him. Seconds later he was gone. He looked towards the front door when it opened and Danny walked out.

Danny knew by the look on Ethan's face that something was wrong. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Ethan says not looking Danny in the eyes."I know it's late but do you have a minute?"

Danny nodded. "My dad isn't home so you can come in." When Ethan got off his bike Danny took his hand and two of them went inside. He went to the living room where his mom was seated and watching TV. "Hey mom, I know it's late but can Ethan and I talk for a minute?"

She looked from her son to Ethan and sighed. "You're lucky your father isn't here."

Danny smiled. "Thanks mom." Fingers still intertwined with Ethan's Danny went up to his room. Once he got into his room he let go of Ethan's hand. "So what's going on?"

Ethan moved Danny to sit on the bed and sat next to him. "You know Boyd and Erica, right?"

"I've seen them in school and talked to them a couple of times before they died." Danny says. "Why do you ask?"

"Boyd and Erica were werewolves too and a part of Scott's pack. When I was still on the bad side I had to do something." 'There's no backing out now' he thought to himself. "When I told you that I never killed anyone, I lied."

Danny sat back. "What do you mean?"

"I had a part in Boyd's death and I watched as Kali killed Erica." Ethan says. "I've also not only tried to kill Isaac but the others as well. That's why Isaac acts the way he does when he's around me or my brother."

Danny got up and moved across the room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When I told you that I was a werewolf you avoided me for three weeks straight." Ethan says finally looking at his boyfriend. "I thought if you knew that I was a killer you'd never speak to me again and I didn't want that."

"So you lied to me?" Danny leans against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Ethan says getting to his feet. "Look all that isn't me anymore, I've changed because of you." He watched as Danny kept his eyes on the floor, not saying anything.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" Danny asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
"That's it." Almost a minute passed and Danny went completely silent. "Will you please say something?" Still no answer. "Do you want me to go?"  
Danny didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Ethan sighed and left the bedroom. He passed the living room where Danny's mother was and walked up to her, "Thanks for letting us talk Mrs. Mahealani."

"You're welcome sweetie,." She noticed how upset Ethan looked and stood up. "Is everything okay?"

Ethan slowly nodded. "Yeah everything is fine, I just have to get home." He said before heading out.

Danny waited until he heard Ethan's bike start and pull away before he walked back over to his bed. Lying back down he stared up at the ceiling.

**...**

Aidan was flipping through the TV channels when his brother walked in. He immediately knew that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I told Danny about Boyd and Erica." Ethan says before walking ahead to his room.

Aidan turned off the TV and followed Ethan back to his room. "What?" He shrieked. "What made you tell him?"

"Scott." Ethan replied removing his clothes and shoes.

"So what did Scott say about us when I left you guys?" Aidan asked sitting on the bed.

"That he doesn't trust us and if Isaac won't accept us then there was nothing he could do about it." Ethan grabbed a pair of boxers and sweats. "Just leave me alone alright, I just want to be alone." He walked past his brother and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ethan?" Aidan called out but he got no reply from his brother so he just went back to the living room and went back to watching the TV.

**The next day**

Isaac was going through his locker when he heard the sound of high hills coming from behind him. Turning around he came face to face with Lydia. "Why aren't you hanging out with with your murderer of a boyfriend?"

Lydia smiled. "Aidan isn't here yet and besides I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Isaac replied closing his locker. "How you sided with them over us even after all they did. Have you forgotten about Boyd and Erica?"

"Have you forgotten how they helped Derek with Kali?" Lydia says. "And they almost died because of it."

"Well they should have died." Isaac growls out. "Their lucky that I wasn't there because I would have made sure they didn't walk away."

Lydia shrugged. "You're never going to get over this, are you?"

"They killed Boyd, their dead to me." With that Isaac left Lydia and heads to his class.

"I told you that it was no use." Aidan says walking up behind her. "Isaac is never going to trust us."

"Derek and Isaac I get but I think Scott is learning to trust you and Ethan. He's just afraid to admit it." Lydia says. "He's under a lot of pressure now that he's the alpha."

Aidan nodded. "Hey, Ethan might be in a bad mood when you see him. He finally told him about Boyd and Erica. I doubt that Danny will even show up today."

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked.

"Haven't heard from him yet." Aidan says leaning against the lockers.

"Is Ethan here or did he stay home?" Lydia asked as they walked off.

"Yeah he's around here somewhere but he won't talk to anyone, not even me." Aidan says.

"Did Isaac really attack you last night?" She asked.

"Yeah because he though I was going to attack Derek when all I wanted to do was talk." Aidan says. "I think there's something else going on with Isaac. I mean I know Derek hates us but at least he doesn't freak out every time we're in the same room."

"Yeah, plus you did warn him when Kali wanted to kill him." Lydia says stopping at her first period class.

"That was Ethan, not me." Aidan says. "Anyway I'll catch up with you later." Giving Lydia a quick kiss he headed to his own class."

**Lunchroom**

Ethan was sitting alone in the lunchroom trying to drown out the other kids when someone sat across from him. "I'm not in the mood Isaac." He says not looking up from his tray.

"I heard about what happened with you and Danny." Isaac says. "It's good that he now knows the truth, that you're a killer."

"Isaac, I'm not in the mood to hear you crap alright." Ethan responds.

"Awe what's the matter, feeling alone because you just lost the only person that gives crap about you." Isaac smiled. "I have to admit that I never thought you'd be man enough to tell him. How does it feel, to not have anything or anyone to call a friend."

Before he knew what he was doing Ethan dove across the table and tackled Isaac to the ground. He tried not to let Ethan's words get to him but he just couldn't take anymore of it. Suddenly he was pulled off of Isaac by the collar of his shirt.

"Ethan stop!" Scott yelled standing between the two.

Ethan saw Scott"s eyes flash red and backed away. "Keep him away from me." He growls out before leaving the lunchroom.

"Were you watching us or something?" Isaac asked holding out his hand.

Scott sighed and looked down at Isaac. "Isaac, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me, are you being serious right now?" Isaac yelled getting to his feet. "Did you forget what they did?"

"No I didn't Isaac but it's in the past now and there's nothing we can do about it." Says Scott.

Isaac looked around before returning is eyes back to Scott. "Do you trust them?"

Scott sighed. "They realized their actions and I think there trying to be good. Ethan has even helped us out a few times."

"You still didn't answer my question." Isaac snapped. "Do you trust them?"

"I trust Ethan a little more then I trust Aidan." Scott says. "I also trust them with Lydia and Danny." He sighed. "Just drop it." 'Whoever said being the alpha was easy deserves to be slapped in the face.' Scott thought to himself as Isaac walked away from him.

**...**

Danny was lying on his bed staring off into space when he heard knocking coming from downstairs. He ignored it but the longer it continued the louder it got. He only knew one person who does that. Getting to his feet he headed downstairs and to the front door. "Stiles coming, knock it off!" He yelled just as he opened the door. "All you had to do was knock once."

"I didn't think you'd answer." Stiles says coming into the house. "So I heard that Ethan told you about Boyd and Erica?"

Danny nodded, closed the door and walked over to the couch. "You've known about it the whole time didn't you." He said sitting down.

"Of course I did." Stiles says. "But I don't blame Ethan for not telling you. Now that you do know, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Danny says unsure off of himself. "I told myself that the whole werewolf thing didn't bother me because I loved him too much to let him go. Now that he's told me this I don't think I can just let it go. Do you know what happened?"

"Not with Erica but I got there just in time to when Boyd died." Stiles says. "Ethan and Aidan held Derek's hands up in the air while Kali lifted Boyd onto Derek's claws. I've never seen Derek cry before that."

"Is there anything else they did?" Danny asked.

Stiles sighed. "Um I think that was the only thing Ethan was having trouble telling you." He sat on the arm of the couch. "So what are you going to do now?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know." He looked towards the door when he heard knocking. "Forgive me for asking but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" He says on his way to the door.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Stiles says.

When Danny opened the door he was surprised to his ex standing there. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Jake says. "I heard that you weren't in school so I came here."

Stiles walks over to the door and smiled. "Hey Jake."

"Stiles?" Jake replied the turned his attention back to Danny. "Can we talk?"

Danny looked back at Stiles who had hell no written across his face. "Yeah." He walked outside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bench swing and sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jake leans against the porch wall. "I'm sorry for acting like an ass at the party a few days ago."

Danny sighed and looked down. "Is that the only reason you're here?"

Jake shook his head. "I'm sorry for cheating on you. I guess I didn't know how much you meant to me until I saw you with him."

Danny slowly looked up. "What are you saying Jake?"

"I'm saying that I made a mistake, I still love you." Jake moved to sit next to Danny. "Do you think you can give me another change?"

Danny looked over and found Jake leaning in closer to him and all he thought about was Ethan. "I think you should go."

Jake stopped and nodded. "I really am sorry though." With that he got up and made his way off the porch.

Danny got up and went back inside, not bothering to look back. He went to open the door but stopped when he hit something. Walking inside he found Stiles sitting on the floor rubbing his head. He smiled. "That's what you get for being so nosy." Closing the door he went back over to the couch and sat down.

"I can't believe he really wanted to get back together with you." Stiles says sitting in the chair across from him. "It looked like you were about to kiss him, were you?"

"No." Danny says. "I would never do that to Ethan, even if he never came back. I have no desire to get back together with Jake."

Stiles nodded. "So when are you going to Ethan?"

"I don't know." Danny replied. "For now I just think we need some space."

"Do you want me to leave?" Asked Stiles.

"That's alright, I can use some company." Danny says sitting back on the couch.

**Later that day**

"Derek!' Scott yelled coming into the loft.

Derek was doing chin ups in his loft when he heard Isaac calling his name. "Isaac already filled me in on what happened." He says.

"You need to talk to Isaac, maybe he'll listen to you." Scott says going over to Derek. "He thinks that I'm going to let them join our pack."

"Well, are you?" Derek asked.

"No." Scott quickly says. "It's not my fault that even after what they did I don't want to see them get hurt. They don't have anyone else Derek and I really think they've changed. I want to help them but this isn't just my choice. What do you think about all this?"

Derek sighed. "It doesn't matter what I think."

"Yes it does!" Scott yelled. "You, me and Isaac are in this together and before I do anything I need to know that you and Isaac are okay with it."

Derek nodded. "And you're telling me this because you want me to talk to him, right?"

"Yeah." Scott replied. "Maybe he'll listen to you about backing off of the twins. Everyday now I'm constantly watching Isaac because I know he'll do anything to agonize Ethan or Aidan." Derek kind of stared at him so he continued. "Look I know that you still hate them just as much as Isaac does, maybe even more but-"

"I'll talk to him." Derek says cutting him off.

"Thanks." Scott replied. "Can I ask you something?" Derek nodded. "When Ethan came over here last night what did he say to you before he left?"

"He said that he was sorry about Boyd and Erica." Derek says. "If that came from Aidan I would have thought it was crap but Ethan really sounded sincere."

"Ethan was always the easier one to get along with." Scott says. "Kind of wish that his brother was more like him." His phone started ringing so he pulled it out of his pocket, it was a text from Lydia. "I have to go, thanks again Derek."

"Good luck with the wonder twins!" Derek yelled before going back to his workout.

**Arthur's note: Well I hope you've enjoyed my new chapter and I'll have the next one up shortly.**

**Coming up...**

**Ethan's bad mood continues when he sees Danny talking to his ex boyfriend. Derek tries to get through to Isaac but all the beta can think about is destroying the twins. Aidan tries his best to be there for his brother and Scott tries his best to keep everything under control. Lydia and Stiles will also be in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**That night**

Issac was leaning against the huge window in Derek's loft looking out into the dark as the rain poured down. Because it was raining the inside of the window was slightly foggy and he was tracing shapes on it with his finger. "So Scott actually convinced you to try and talk me into making peace with thing 1 and thing 2."

"You can say that." Derek was across the room leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"Well no need to try because it's not going to happen." Isaac says running his fingers down the cold window. "Did everyone forget what happened with Boyd and Erica, plus all the time they've tried to kill us."

"No one has forgotten about Boyd and Erica." Derek snaps. "I was there remember, hell I watched Boyd die and carried Erica's dead body out that bank in my arms."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it!" Isaac yelled turning to face Derek. "They took everything from us from me and you seriously think I'm going to forget about it, I freaking hate them."

"Isaac?" Derek starts but Isaac again cuts him off.

"I swear to god if you bring them in I'm leaving." Isaac declared before heading out.

"Isaac!" Derek called after him but he ignored him and closed the steel door. He stayed in his spot staring at the door until it opined and Isaac walked back in. "You're my ride so can you take me home now?"

Fifteen minutes Derek pulled into the McCall's driveway and looked towards his former beta. "Look I know you hate them and trust me I hate them too but at least their trying to make things right."

"I meant what I said Derek." Isaac says looking over at Derek. "If they mean anything to you then convince Scott not to let them in or I'm out." Getting out of Derek's car he covered his head from the rain and ran inside. Once inside the McCall's residents he found Scott sitting in the living room with Stiles and they were watching TV. He bypassed them and went upstairs to his room.

"What's his problem?" Stiles asked looking over at Scott.

"Ethan and Aidan." Scott says.

"He really do hate the twins doesn't he?" Stiles says. "I hates them too at first but they grew on me just like Isaac did. So are you going to let them into your pack or not?"

"I've been seriously considering it." Scott says. "Only because they don't have anywhere else to go and they really did help us on some occasions."

"Ethan more so then Aidan." Stiles says turning back to the TV.

Scott sighed. "Hey you said that you went to Danny's house today, is he okay?"

"He's still upset but alright." Stiles says. "How about Jake even stopped by and he wanted to get back together with Danny. He went on and on about how he's sorry and made a mistake by cheating on him."

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

"I was listening to them when they were talking outside." Replied Stiles.

Scott frowned. "What did Danny say?"

"He said that he wasn't interested in getting back with him."

Scott sat up. "Wait so did Danny and Ethan break up or are they still together?"

Stiles shrugged. "As far as I know there still together, Danny just isn't talking to him. I think you should keep an extra eye on Ethan because if he finds out about Jake he's going to be pissed."

Scott groaned. "I wish everybody would just get along."

"It must be hard now that you're the alpha." Stiles says. "I mean If you let the twins in you piss of Isaac and if you don't they're upset. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I think is right and just deal with the consequences afterwards." Scott says going back to the TV.

**...**

Aidan was in his room watching TV when he heard the front door to their apartment open and close. His door was cracked open so he saw his brother when he walked by. "Ethan?" He called out but there was no answer. He got up and made his way to his brothers room. Pushing the door open he found Ethan removing his soaking wet clothes. "Hey, where did you go after school?"

"Nowhere, just rode around on my bike." Ethan replied not looking his brothers way.

Aidan could tell that his brother was still upset. "Look I know that you're upset about Danny and-"

"I don't want to talk about it Aidan." Ethan says looking back at Aidan. "I just want to eat, shower and go to sleep so can you please just go?"

Aidan nodded. "If you do want to talk you know I'm here for you, right?"

Ethan gave his brother a small smile. "I know, I just need to be by myself for a while."

"Okay, I'll let you be." Aidan turned and left his brothers room, closing the door behind him. He stood there a few seconds just listening to Ethan's heartbeat, it was still beating fast.

"Aidan?" Ethan called out.

"I'm going." Aidan says heading back to his room.

Ethan pulled on a pair of sweats and sat on his bed. Pulling out his phone he called Danny, it went to voice mail so he left him a message. "Hey Danny, I know you're still kind of upset with me for lying to you but I was wondering if we could talk. Can you please just call me back." Hanging up the phone he tossed it beside him before lying down.

Danny lowered the phone from his ear just as his dad walked into his room. "Hey dad."

"Hey." Kyle says walking into the room. "Haven't heard from Ethan in a minute, everything alright?"

"We're kind of going through something right now." Danny says.

Kyle folded his arms. "Is it serious or did he forget a date or something?"

"We just had a disagreement on something." Danny says. He didn't want to tell his dad the reason why he was so upset so he just made something else up. "Don't worry though, everything is fine."

"I know you well enough to know when something is wrong Danny." Kyle says. "Whatever this is going on with you two it's serious, isn't it."

"I can handle it dad." Danny assured him. "But I'll let you know if I need you, okay."

Kyle nodded. "Alright, night." He says heading out the room.

Danny picked up his phone and thought about calling Ethan back but after a few long minutes of thinking he decided not to. Instead he turned off his light and laid down. He ended up falling asleep a few hours later.

**Wednesday  
**

Scott hasn't spoken to Isaac since yesterday and he was sitting at one of the tables outside when he was joined by Stiles and Lydia. "Have either of you seen Isaac?"

"No." Stiles says sitting down.

"So did you make a decision about Ethan and Aidan?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, that's why I need to talk to them." Scott says scanning the crowd of students for the twins.

"What about Isaac?" A voice said from behind Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles jumped and turned around to find Derek standing there. "Where the hell did you come from and how long have you been standing there?"

Derek smiled at Stiles before turning his attention back to Scott. "Isaac said that if you let them in he's leaving."

"The pack or are you going to have a new roommate?" Stiles asked looking at Derek who just glared at him. "Because I doubt that he'll leave the pack because he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Maybe it will be better if he leaves for awhile." Scott looked over at Derek. "Is it okay if he moves back in with you?"

Derek sighed. "I'm not his caretaker Scott."

"Just let him stay with you." Scott says. "He's going to be upset and it's better if he's around you then me."

Lydia spotted Danny sitting alone at another table before he was joined by Jake. Not far away she saw one of the twins pull into a parking spot. "Please tell me that isn't Ethan?"

Scott immediately knew who it was staring over at Danny and Jake as they talked. He could feel the anger rolling of of him. "I'll be back." He got up and quickly made his way over to them. Ethan's claws were out and gripping his handle bars and he could see blue eyes behind the helmet. "Ethan?" When Ethan didn't answer him he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ethan!"

Ethan looked up and saw Scott staring at him. Looking back towards Danny he saw him and Jake staring at him. "Why the hell is he with that asshole?" He growled out.

"Relax or the whole school will see you." Scott whispered.

Ethan looked down, closed his eyes and thought of the only thing that kept him calm, Danny. Seconds later he removed his helmet and saw that they were still staring at him. "Sorry."

Scott signed. 'Where's your brother because I need to talk to both of you."

"Haven't seen him." Ethan says. He was trying to listen to Scott while trying keep his focus away from Jake and Danny. Getting off his bike he saw Derek sitting with Stiles and Lydia. "What's he doing here?"

"Isaac?" Scott says. "Come on." He says heading back to the table.

Ethan looked back towards Danny and they locked eyes a few seconds before he followed Scott.

Danny's eyes never left Ethan but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked away. "What Jake?"

"Did you guys break up again?" Jake asked, a slight glimmer of joy in his chest but he didn't let it show.

"No, we didn't break up." Danny says. "We're just going through something that doesn't concern you." When the warning bell rang he got up and made his way inside the school.

Jake looked back at Ethan and saw the death glare coming from him, he smiled and headed inside.

Ethan couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his mouth.

"Let it go Ethan." Lydia says. "There's nothing going on between them that you should be worried about. He's just trying to get under your skin, trust me when I say that Danny isn't interested."

"How do you know that?" Ethan asked.

"We talked." Lydia says getting up. "Come on Stiles go."

"Why?" Stiles asked. "I want to know what's going on."

"This doesn't concern you so why don't you run along and go to school." Derek says.

Ethan smiled and when Stiles walked off with Lydia he turned to Derek. "Is something going on between you two because you're always bickering like an old couple."

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

Scott shook his head and smiled, he then saw Aidan pull into the parking. "Here comes Aidan."

Aidan saw the others staring at him so when he got off his bike he went over to them. "What's going on?"

Derek looked at Scott then back at Aidan. "We need to talk."

**...**

Danny was going through his locker while Jake babbled on next to him. Ever since Jake found out he and Ethan were having problems he wouldn't lean Danny alone. He was about to tell Jake to go when Lydia beat him to it. When Jake was a good distance away he let out a breath. "Thank you for showing up, I thought he would never leave."

"No problem." She leans against the locker next to him. "So exactly what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Danny says looking over at her. "I don't want any part of Jake."

"I know that but I was actually talking about you and Ethan." Lydia says.

Danny shrugged. "Is he okay because the way he was looking at me before was like he was upset."

"Because you were with Jake and he was afraid that something was going in between you two." Lydia shook her head. "He actually growled when Jake smiled at him so I don't think you should be around him anymore."

"That's okay with me." Danny says closing his locker. "What were they talking about and why was that guy Derek there?"

"Them joining the pack and Isaac being pissed about it." Lydia sighed. "It looks like Isaac might be moving back in with Derek for a while."

"Isaac needs to chill out and accept the fact that Ethan and Aidan aren't going anywhere." Danny walked off.

Lydia quickly walked up next to him. "So are you going to talk to Ethan."

Danny stopped and looked towards Lydia. "You've known about Boyd and Erica the whole time, that didn't effect your relationship with Aidan?"

'It affected everything Danny." Lydia says. "But I couldn't help the way I felt about him and I didn't want to walk away from him. Everyone makes mistakes and they've been trying to make up for it ever since. Nobody's perfect but I know that he loves you too death."

Danny smiled. "I know he does."

"So does that mean that you'll talk to him?" Lydia asked cheerfully.

"Do you love Aidan?" Danny asked.

Lydia frowned. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Danny shrugged. "I was just wondering, he is the first guy you had any real feelings for since Jackson. I was wondering if those feelings were something more than just casual?"

"We're not talking about me." Lydia says. "We're talking about you and Ethan , now are you going to talk to him?"

Danny looked around as the second bell started ringing. "I don't know, I have to get to class. I'll see you later!" He yelled running of to class.

Lydia watched him go before turning and heading to her own classroom.

**A/N There you have it, I should have the next chapter up sometime next week. Hope you've enjoyed my new one, reviews XOXO.**

**Coming up...**

**Ethan and Danny finally sit down and talk about their relationship, must to Jake's dismay. Aidan works up the courage to tell Lydia how he feels about her. Now that Scott and Isaac are no longer living together things become tense between them and Derek doesn't know who to side with.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Friday and Ethan was convinced that he and Danny were over for good. All he saw yesterday was Danny with his ex boyfriend Jake. Talking, walking together and they always seemed to be deep in conversation with each other. He tried not to let it bother him but with Isaac throwing it in his face every minute of everyday it was very hard too.

Jake was sitting across from Danny in the locker room during lunch period. "We better go, lunch is almost over." He says looking over at Danny.

"We have different classes so why don't you go ahead and go." Danny says. "I'm going to see if Ethan is around so we can talk." He got up and closed his locker. When he turned around he saw Jake shaking his head. "What?" He says leaning against the lockers.

"You're seriously going to take him back after he walked out on you for two weeks." Jake said. "I saw your face those two weeks he was gone, you were heartbroken and I know that I'm far from perfect but no matter what happened between us you know that I really did love you. I was just to afraid to do anything about it." He stepped closer to Danny and placed a hand on his waist. "I know that some part of you still cares about me." He closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Danny's. Three seconds after their lips touched a hand landed on his chest and pushed him back. Opening his eyes he found Danny looking down. "Danny?"

"This is never going to happen again Jake." Danny says looking back up. "You're right a small part of me will always care about you but every part of me is in love with Ethan."

Jake stepped back a little but didn't remove his hand from Danny's waist. "So what if he never came back here, would you-"

"No." Danny says. "I would have never gotten back together with you. In a way I'm glad that you cheated on me because then I never would have met him." He could help but see the flash of hurt the went across Jake's face. "I'm sorry." He removed Jake's hand from his waist. "We're done."

Jake nodded and for a second felt his eyes water, he looked away from Danny and picked up his book bag. "Alright, later."

Danny felt bad but bit down on his lip to keep from saying anything. He sat there watching the door for a few minutes before throwing his bag over his shoulder and leaving as well. He started searching the halls for Ethan but instead found Aidan leaning against a row of lockers talking to Lydia. "Hey Aidan?"

Aidan turned and smiled. "Hey, what's going on?"

Danny cleared his throat. "Have you seen Ethan, I really need to talk to him?"

"Um yeah he said that he wasn't feeling well so he went home." Aidan says. "Is everything okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to see him."

"Forgive me for asking but is there something going on between you and Jake?" Aidan asks. "Because I've noticed you two hanging around a lot and you reek of him. You were just with him weren't you?"

Danny learned down and smelled his shirt but smelt nothing but his Armani. Then he remembered how Aidan had werewolf senses. "Yeah I was with him and we talked for a while before he kissed me."

"He what?" Lydia yelled. "Oh my god Danny!"

"I didn't kiss him back Lydia!" Danny says folding his arms. "As soon as he kissed me I pushed him away. I told him that we were never going to happen again and I was in love with Ethan."

Aidan smiled. "Why don't you just go and see him."

"Alright, I just have to be back before after school or coach will bench me for the game." Danny says. "Are you going to start tonight?"

Aidan shrugged. "Coach didn't tell us if were starting or not but hopefully well get to play."

Danny nodded and sighed. "Well I'll see you guys later."

Lydia watched him go then turned back to Aidan. "I still can't believe you joined the lacrosse team."

"Why?" Says Aidan. "We're here for good so we might as well get involved in some of the school activities. Besides its going to feel good to take my aggression out on others?"

"Just don't hurt any of them." Lydia says quickly. "Are you nervous about possibly playing in or first game tonight?"

"Naw I'm not nervous, I might not be as good as the others but I'm a decent player." Aidan smiled then thought back on his conversation with Ethan. "I do want to talk to you about something though." He couldn't look her in the eyes so he scanned the hallway. "Okay I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." He looked back at Lydia and was about to continue talking when the started ringing. "That's the bell, I'll just tell you later."

Lydia nodded. "I better get to class before I'm late and he goes back to tell my mom." She says clutching her books to her chest. "Will you walk me to class?"

Aidan smiled and took her hand. "Yeah." He walked Lydia up to the door of her classroom and waited until she went inside before heading to his own.

Lydia sat in her normal seat in the middle of the room and pulled out her phone. As the teacher talked in the front of the room she started texting her mother about Aidan.

**...**

Ethan was sitting on his couch in the living room watching TV when he heard someone walking around outside the door. Getting up he walked over to the peephole and saw that it was Danny. Reaching down he stepped back and opened the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked when Danny stopped in front of him.

"I wanted to talk to you and Aidan said that you came home." Danny says. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"No, come on in." Danny walked in and Ethan closed they door behind him. "What's up?"

"Okay first I need to tell you something that happened with Jake today." Danny sat on the couch and Ethan sat next to him.

"It's okay." Ethan says cutting him off. "Aidan already called me, I guess he didn't want me to freak out when I saw you and you smelling like your ex boyfriend."

"I want you to know that nothing is going between Jake and I." Danny says. "All the times you saw us together means nothing to me, you mean everything." He sighed. "Besides I could never do something like that to you."

Ethan nodded. "I know you wouldn't and neither would I."

Danny then started biting his lip. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and everything. I just didn't know what to say to you but now I do. Your past is your past and it doesn't take away from the amazing person you are now. I love you and I want to be with you." A huge smile spread across Ethan's face and he couldn't help but smile back. "Why are you home anyway?"

Ethan smile when away and he laid his head back on the couch. "Isaac kept pissing me off and in order to keep from killing him I decided distance myself."

"Are you coming tonight?" Danny asks.

Ethan nodded. "I already know that he's going to be there and I can't avoid him forever so I'm just going to try and stay away from him." Danny nodded and he started strumming his fingers along the back of the couch. "So does this mean that you forgive me?"

Danny moved closer to Ethan, wrapped his hand around the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. His fingers ran through Ethan's short blond hair as he pulled him closer. When Ethan finally pulled away he they rested their heads against each others. "Do you mind if I hang out here with you until school's over."

Ethan smiled. "Not at all."

**Later that night in the locker room**

"Okay guys I have some last minute changes to make before the game!" Coach Finstock yelled making his players gather around him. "McCall, Mahealani, Harris, Greenberg, Stilinski, Henson, and the twins are starting tonight." He looked over at Isaac who stared or glared back at him. "Lahey, you're not playing tonight."

"What?" Isaac says going over to where the coach stood. "I've started in every game since I joined and now your benching me. And for what so that tweedle de and tweedle dumb over there can play, they suck!"

"It's not the end of the world Lahey." Finstock says. "They'll be other games and even captain America won't be in every single one of those."

"Who's captain America?" Aidan says leaning over to Ethan.

Ethan shrugged. "Probably Scott, he is captain of the team isn't he."

"This is bull crap." Grabbing his lacrosse stick and mask he left the locker room and headed out to the field.

Ethan kept his eyes down when Isaac passes him and when he heard his brother snickering beside him he looked over at him. "What's so funny?" He asked as they sat back down.

"Isaac, maybe he's on his period or something." Aidan leans down to put on his shoes.

"Shut up." Ethan says, a small snicker fell from his mouth as well.

**...**

"So what's going on with you and Danny." Aidan asks. "Are you guys okay now or what?"

"Yeah were good." Ethan says. "We just hung out until school ended then came back up here. Did you tell Lydia that you're in love with her yet?"

"Geez, lower or voice." Aidan says looking around. "And no I started to but then the bell rang and I said that I would talk to her later but don't worry because I going to catch up with her after the game."

**...**

"So how it now that Isaac isn't living with you anymore?" Danny asked. He was fully dressed and waiting for Scott and Stiles who had just arrived and were now getting dressed.

"Awkward." Scott replied. "He doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"Me either." Stiles says. "Hey did coach say who's starting tonight?"

"McCall, Ethan, Aidan, Jake, Kris, Liam and the two of us." Danny says. "He benched Isaac so if you see him and he looks pissed that's why." He looked towards the door and saw Ethan waiting for him as the others left. "I'll see you guys out there."

Once he left Stiles looked over at Scott, "So he hasn't said anything to you?"

Scott shook his head. "Not since I decided to let Ethan and Aidan join the pack. Derek says that all Issac does is badmouth them and it's all because of Boyd and Erica. He doesn't think Isaac will ever forgive them for it."

"Hey, Starsky and Hutch!" Finstock yelled looking over at them. "We got a game to play here so quick chatting, get dressed and get on the field!"

"Relax, coach we're coming." When Finstock left Stiles looked back to Scott. "Sometimes I wonder if coach was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

Scott just shook his head. "Let's go."

**...**

Fifteen minutes into the game and Isaac was fuming on the bench. They were already up a few goals thanks to the wonder twins and that only pissed him off more. He wanted to be on the field, especially now so he can take out his anger on their rival school. Then he got his chance because Greenburgh ended up getting injured and coach put him in.

**...**

Lydia watched as he jogged onto the field the turned to Derek who was sitting next to her. "Is it a good idea to bring him in." She asked. "Wouldn't he like hurt someone."

"That's why Scott called me here." Derek replies. "To make sure that doesn't happen."

"What are you going to do if he does hurt someone?" Lydia asked.

"Hopefully no one gets hurt because of his anger." Derek says but even his words didn't keep him at ease.

**...**

Isaac wasted no time taking out his anger on the opposing team. Just like that two of them needed to be helped off the field. Scott had came to him a few times before, telling him to stop hurting people but he ignored him and did what he wanted. Then suddenly he blacked out and charged full speed towards someone close by him and hit him. The next thing he new his teammates were running towards him, yelling and screaming but even then he didn't know what he did. Looking down at the motionless body that laid on the ground he saw that the guy wasn't breathing and it was on of his own teammates, Danny.

**A/N Sorry to end it there but I'll have the next chapter up as soon possible and it will pick up right where this one left off.**

**Coming up...**

**Danny will have a trip to the hospital and Jake will surprisingly be close by. Melissa will be appearing in the next chapter as Isaac tries to make up for what he's done. Aidan tries his best to keep his brother from blowing a gasket but when Ethan and Isaac finally come face to face blood will be spilled. After it all goes down Scott doesn't think he can handle or control being the alpha anymore and goes to Derek for help.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What_ the hell was that?" Ethan yelled charging at Isaac but he was stopped short when Aidan pulled him back. "Get off me!"_

_"Not here." Aidan growled pulling him back. "Your eyes are glowing so knock it off."_

_Lydia was on the ground holding Danny's head in her lap when she saw Aidan, Derek, Isaac and Ethan a few feet away yelling at each other. She looked over at Finstock who was hovering over Danny as well. "Is he going to be okay?"_

_"I don't know." Finstock says. He jumped up when the crowd around them got closer. "Guy's back up and give him up some air."_

_"Call 911 he's not breathing!" Lydia yelled._

_"I already did!" Jake knelt down next to Lydia and looked down at Danny. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"_

_"How the hell am I suppose to know that!" Lydia yelled glaring back at him. "Scott-" She looked back the other way and saw that Scott and the others were walking away, still yelling. Cursing she turned her focus back to Danny who still wasn't breathing. She knew Isaac playing was a bad idea from the start. When Ethan appeared next to her she looked over at him. "Can you hear his heartbeat?" She whispered._

_"Barely." Ethan replied. He looked back towards the locker room where the others had walked off. "Stay with him alright, I'll be back in a minute."_

_"Ethan wait!" Lydia yelled grabbing his arm. "Look I know you're pissed right now but it's not the time. Danny is more important so just forget about Issac for now."_

_Ethan sighed but knelt back down next to Lydia. She was right, Danny was more important but Isaac wasn't going to get away with this._

**_..._**

**_The parking lot_**

_"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Isaac yelled. "I was just pissed off and frustrated because of them. Scott you know that I would never hurt anyone, especially Danny."_

_Aidan saw the flashing lights and sirens in the distance and looked back towards the school. "Um I don't mean to interrupt but maybe you should get out of here because Ethan is going to be looking for you and not to talk."_

_Derek sighed and grabbed Isaac's arm. "Let's go."_

_"And you might want to keep out of sight for a while!" Aidan yelled as Derek and Isaac got into Derek's camero and drove off. _

_"I knew that someone was going to end up getting hurt because he was upset, I just didn't know it would be Danny." Scott says._

_"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Aidan asked._

_"I hope so." When he and Aidan went back to the locker room they found it packed with their teammates. "Hey what's going on?"_

_"They took Danny to the hospital and the games been cancelled." Finstock says going over to them. "Have you seen Lahey, McCall?"_

_"No he must have took off after everything happened." Scott then spots Ethan sitting alone and went over to him, Aidan right behind him. "Hey Ethan what happened?"_

_Ethan sat back and sighed. "They were still working on him when they loaded him into the ambulance." He looked towards the door when it opened and Lydia walked in. "Lydia what are you doing in here?"_

_Lydia ignored all the half naked bodies and went over to the group. "Stile a is going to take me to the hospital and I wanted to see if you wanted to come?"_

_"I'm going there after I change." Ethan said getting to his feet._

_"Just go with them Ethan." Aidan says. "If Danny does wake up don't you think that you're the first person he'll want to see."_

_Ethan was never going to go to the hospital the first place. He knew that he couldn't do anything at this point to help Danny. Truth was he was going to look for Isaac so he could kill him but Aidan convinced him not too. "Fine, I'll go with you guys." He grabbed his jacket and followed Lydia out of the locker room._

_"This is all my fault." Scott says closing Ethan's locker and sitting in front of it._

_"What are you talking about?" Aidan says sitting across from him._

_"I knew Isaac could hurt someone so I told coach to sit him out." Scott says. 'I didn't think coach was going to start you and your brother tonight but when I found out I knew it would only get worse."_

_"There's no way you could have known that this would happen Scott." Aidan says._

_"I didn't the same thing before you know." Scott says. "When I first got turned and couldn't control myself on the full moon I ended up hurting Danny. Not as bad as Isaac just did but it didn't feel good."_

_"Do you think that he meant to hurt Danny?" Aidan asked._

_"I don't think he meant to hurt him, it just happened." Scott says._

_"Either way were going to have to keep an eye on Ethan because I know as soon as he sees Isaac he's going to try and kill him." Aidan got up and stared down at Scott. "Are you going to the hospital?"_

_Scott shook his head. "I'm going to go Derek's place, call me if anything happens with Danny."_

_Aidan nodded and headed out, not bothering to change his clothes._

_**...**  
_

_When they got to the hospital Lydia was about to ask someone for help but when Ethan stopped and looked around she watched him. When he finally starts heading down one hall she followed him, Stiles right behind her. She was about to ask if he knew where he was going but when she saw Jake sitting in the waiting room she groaned. "What's he doing here?"_

_Jake looked up from the floor and saw the three of them heading towards him and he got to his feet. "Hey guys."_

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Ethan yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pressing him against the wall. "Why can't you get it through your head that Danny doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."_

_"Get off me!" Jake yelled pushing at Ethan's chest but he wouldn't budge._

_"Guys this is a hospital and if you don't cut it out I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A male nurse says walking up to them. He notices that the three boys were dressed in lacrosse gear. "You guys must be the party of that kid they brought in a while ago, Danny Mahealani?"_

_Lydia pulled Ethan way from Jake and walked over to the nurse. "Yeah, can you tell us if he's okay?"_

_"He's fine and resting now." The nurse said. "He's going to be sore in the chest area and might experience some pain and he has a mild concussion. Were going to give him something for that and we're going to keep him over the weekend just so we can monitor how he's doing and if everything goes well he should be released sometime Sunday night."_

_"Can we see him?" Stile asked._

_"I'm sorry but like I said he's resting right now." The nurse said. "Besides no one can go in until his parents get here. You guys will have to come back tomorrow and see your friend." With that he left the group and headed back into the back._

_"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jake says backing away from them._

_Ethan started to go after him but Lydia grabbed his arm. "What?"_

_"Come with me." Lydia say. "I think I know a way for us to see Danny."_

_**...**  
_

_Scott pulled open the door to Derek's loft and found Isaac sitting on the stairs while Derek was nowhere in sight. "Where's Derek?"_

_Issac shrugged. "He said that he had to do something, is Danny going to be alright?"_

_"Yeah." Scott says. "Lydia said that you hit in the chest and that's why he wasn't breathing, plus he has a concussion so there going to keep him over the weekend." He walked up to Isaac and sighed. "Are you alright?"_

_"Me?" Isaac asked sitting up. "Danny's in the hospital because of me and you're wondering how I'm doing?"_

_"Yeah." Scot replied. "Looking I know that you would never hurt someone, let alone Danny and that was the reason I told coach to bench you for the game. I knew that with your anger that you were going to hurt someone. Danny wasn't the only one you took your anger out on."_

_"I know alright!" Isaac yelled. "Derek already gave me the same speech before he left. I know I need to control my anger but it pissed me off that's you would do something like that behind my back. Were suppose to be a pack, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, you, Boyd, Erica and me. You guys are all I have and I consider you my family. A family that was ripped apart because of them, those killers, those monsters Scott but we're the good guys and there not."_

_"They're just like you use to be Isaac." Scott says. "They don't have family, they don't have friends and they don't have a pack. I trust them and I need for you to trust me and make piece with them before this war gets worse."_

_Isaac stares at Scott a few seconds before shaking his head. "I can't, I feel real bad for what I did to Danny and when I see him I'm going to tell him that but there's no way in hell that I'm accepting them." Getting up he walked up the stairs and away from Scott._

_"Does it ever get easier?" Scott asked. Turning around just as Derek was closing the door to his loft. "Being the alpha."_

_"It will and Isaac will come around." Derek says. "Just look at me, they took everything away from me and I trust them. Well I trust Ethan but I'm getting there with Aidan too." He smiled when Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Go home Scott, I'll keep Isaac out of view until things cool off."_

_"Thanks." Scott left Derek's loft and headed home_

_**...**  
_

_Lydia had convinced Scott's mom to let Ethan see Danny for only a few minutes. She was sitting in the waiting room with Scott when she spotted Aidan heading her way. "Hey, is everything okay?" She asked going over to him._

_"Yeah." Aidan replied. "Isaac is going to lay low for a few days and I'm going to try and keep Ethan away from Derek's loft. Speaking of Ethan where is here?"_

_"Right here." Ethan says joining the others. "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing I just wanted to see if you and Danny was okay." Aidan sighed._

_"Guys Danny's going to be fine but he needs to rest." Melissa says looking directly at him. "I'll let you guys know if anything changes with Danny okay. Just go home and try and to get some sleep and don't be sorry worried about him, he's in good hands."_

_Ethan found himself smiling because it was true. Melissa had saved Danny's life once and he knew that Danny would be safe with her. He left the hospital with the others and they took him back to the school so he could get his bike._

_"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Lydia asked Aidan who was leaning against her car._

_"Now that he knows Danny's okay I think he will be." Aidan says. "I just have to keep and eye one him."_

_Lydia nodded and opened her car door. "You know before all that happened you looked good out there."_

_Aidan smiled. "Thanks, I'll call you later." He kiss Lydia once before she got into her car and drove off. Stiles had left five minutes before that so it was noe only him and his brother. He walked over to where his bike was parked next to his brothers, got on and leans against the handle bars. "Are you with me over there?"_

_Ethan nodded. "I'm here, still pissed off but I'm here."_

_"You got to let this go Ethan." Aidan says._

_"Danny's dome nothing wrong and he almost died because of Isaac." Ethan says. "He better hope other I don't see him because as soon as I do he's going to regret everything he's done." He started his bike and put on his helmet. "And there nothing you can do to stop me."_

_Aidan watched as his brother pulled out of the parking spot and drove out of the school parking lot. This was going to be harder then he thought._

_**...**  
_

_**Sunday evening**_

_Danny was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed while Melissa shined a light in his eyes. Ethan stood close by watching her every mood. He could tell that Danny was in pain and all he wanted to to was take it all away for him. He walked behind Danny and placed a hand on Danny's bare back. Soon he felt Danny relax as he took in some of his pain._

_Melissa knew what he was doing and when he backed away she smiled at him. "Alright Danny everything sounds good." She pulled out a pad and pencil. "Now you're still going to be pain so I'm going to subscribe you some pills that will help with the pain. You come back to me in a week and we'll do a follow up. Also while you're healing I don't want you doing anything psychical. That means no lacrosse, no horsing around no sex." She could help but chuckle when Danny frowned. "Your mom just has to sign a few papers and then you're all set to leave, I'll be back in a minute."_

_When she left the room Ethan walked back to the other side and sat next to Danny on the bed. "I'm so glad that you're okay, I was scared."_

_"I don't even remember what happened." Danny says rubbing his chest. "Out the corner of my eye I saw someone running towards me then it felt like I got hit I'm the chest by a bus."_

_Ethan reached over and intertwined his fingers with Danny's. "Isaac was the one that hit you so hard and it almost killed you. You're in here because of me and I'm so sorry."_

_"Ethan stop." Danny playfully bumped shoulders with him. "I'm here with you and I'm fine, so are we."_

_Ethan looked down at Danny's red chest and sighed. "Are you still in pain?"_

_"Yeah but out of 1 to 10 its about a four so I'm okay." Danny reached behind Ethan and grabbed his shirt. "Before I couldn't feel any pain, when you touches my back it all went away." He stood up and started to put on his shirt but stopped. "Wait, was that you before?"_

_"Yeah, I just hated too see you in pain." Ethan says just watching him. "I know you hate it when I do that but I just couldn't help myself."_

_"It's okay." Danny walked up to Ethan and kissed him. "I love you."_

_Ethan's hands wrapped loosely around Danny's waist. "I love you too."_

_**...**  
_

_When Monday finally rolled around Isaac wanted to go back to school even though Derek didn't think it would be a good idea. As he walked the halls he ignored the looks he got and went to the locker room because coach wanted to see him. He spent the next half hour explaining and apologizing for what happened with Danny, he felt horrible. When coach left he stayed behind and sat in front of his locker. He sat there until the bell started ringing for first period. He got up and suddenly stopped, he wasn't alone anymore. "Ethan, I know you're here!" He yelled. When Ethan walked from around the corner he felt the anger vibrating off of him. "Look I didn't mean to hurt Danny, you know that." Ethan just stared at him and when Ethan's eyes started glowing blue he backed away. "Okay then, here we go."_

**_..._**

_Aidan was sitting in his usual spot in the back of the classroom while his teacher rambled on about their English assignment. He suddenly got a horrible feeling in his stomach and a few seconds later it felt like claws dug through his right arm. He grabbed it and cried out in pain, causing the others to look back at him. "Ethan." He scanned the room and locked eyes with Scott who had the same worried look on his face. Suddenly Scott bolted out of the classroom, Aidan right behind him. Aidan got to the locker room before Scott and he found Ethan with one hand around Isaac's throat against the wall, his other hand clawing at his chest. "Ethan stop!" He yelled running towards him and grabbing his arm._

_Ethan let go of Isaac and shoved his brother away, sending him flying against the lockers. Then Scott appeared, eyes red, fangs barring and he backed away. Looking down he saw Isaac holding his bloody chest and saw he was bloody and clawed as well. "I can't do this." He says looking at Scott then his brother who was picking himself off the ground. Sighing he looked down at Isaac. "You win." He headed out._

_"Ethan wait!" Scott yelled going after him. "You can't just walk away, we need you and you need us."_

_"You can't control this Scott!" Ethan yelled. "This isn't working alright and I'm tired of trying. I'd rather be an omega again then deal with Isaac one more day, I'm done." Turning on his heels he headed out of the school._

_Scott rubbed his face then headed back to the locker room where Aidan and Isaac was. Isaac was sitting up against the wall and Aidan was leaning against the lockers. "Aidan-"_

_"Maybe he's right." Aidan says. "There's just too much bad blood between us and maybe we never should have came back here."_

_"Then why did you?" Isaac says getting to his feet. "I get that Ethan came back for Danny but what could possibly make you stay."_

_"I wasn't going to leave my brother and I was in love with Lydia." Aidan pushed himself off the lockers and left._

_Scott watched him go then turned back to Isaac. "You should go before someone sees you like this."_

_"This is for the best Scott." Says Isaac._

_"This was best for you but not for me and definitely not for our pack." With that he left._

_"Fuck." Isaac swore under his breath. He went to his locker, grabbed his gym bag and left._

_**...**  
_

_"I knew the was going to end bad." Lydia says. She was standing with Stiles with a crowd of students and teachers by the locker room. "That's a lot of blood, do you think there okay?"_

_"It was probability just fight." Stiles says. "Maybe Scott and Aidan broke it up before it got too bad."_

_Lydia looked around the hall and sighed. "I just hope they're alright."_

_**Coming up..**_

_**Ethan doesn't want to deal with anyone so Aidan goes to Danny for help. Isaac feels like he's become and outcast with the pack. Scott tries to convice Aidan to reconsider but Aidan's not doing anything without his brother.**_

_**A/N If you guys were wondering Danny wasn't at school and he'll be staying hone for a few more days. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed my new story and I'll have the next chapter up soon. See you soon :-) reviews :-) **_


End file.
